Keyleth
| Last = | Appearances = | Count = | AppID = Keyleth | S1App = true | Name = KeylethDungeons & Dragons: Vox Style at 1m53s by Matthew Mercer | AKA =Your Highness (by Tiberius) | Race = Half-elf | Class = Druid | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Origin = | Family = Kohren - Father | Link = | Stats = true | StatsRef = Marisha Ray's Twitter Status on April 16th | Level = 11 | Abilities = true | Str = 14 | Dex = 15 | Con = 14 | Int = 15 | Wis = 22 | Cha = 10 | Fanart = }} Keyleth is a Half-Elf Druid in the group Vox Machina. She is played by Marisha Ray. Intro "A first impression of Keyleth would leave you with little information on the half elven druid. You might even think that her social awkwardness due to her sheltered upbringing is kind of sweet. Of course, it would be unwise to underestimate her based on first impressions. Under that unintimadating petite frame lies a vicious beast waiting to be unleashed, whose natural powers have made even the fiercest of champions pee their pants. Literally. Born to the Air tribe of the Ashari people, Keyleth was raised with a deep love of nature and the elemental magics. It is her people's inherent duty to protect the delicate areas in Tal'dure, where the four elemental planes begin to bleed with this realm. Since she was a little girl, she had quite a knack for air manipulation and beast shaping abilities. Well, if you consider kittens and flying squirrels to be little beasts. Which, I do. Anyways, it wasn't long before the headmaster of the tribe, her father, Kohren, realized her true prodigious abilities and she inveterated her as the next headmaster. Just like that, her jovial childhood was stripped and replaced with endless spell memorization, teachings from ancient traditions, and exceedingly high expectations. Every druid leader to be must embark on a journey to seek out the sister tribes in order to introduce and establish respect amongst the fellow headmasters. They call this the Ahrementé, or Noble Odyssey. When her father felt she was ready, he set her on the path to truly discovering herself. Not knowing when, or if she will ever return. As she hikes down the mountain towards Stillbend, she meditated on the task ahead. Part of the Ahrementé is proving yourself a strong warrior, a valiant protector, and a wise and compassionate leader. With this knowledge, one thought plays in repeat in her mind; is she even worthy?" Character Information Keyleth is one of the spell-casters within Vox Machina. She often uses her abilities to shape shift into various creatures that can be used in battle or escape. She can also control the elements, and often uses these abilities to slow down enemies or buy time. Keyleth also possesses some knowledge of healing as she managed to bring Grog out of his catatonic state. Keyleth joined Vox Machina in order to help complete her Ahrementé. While this has ultimately helped her out. She occasionally faces moral decisions that she probably would not make were she not part of the group. Keyleth has a very strong prejudice towards those who tend to put most of their faith in their god (though she seems to get along well with Pike). This is due to an unknown traumatic event that happened in her life which she does not talk about. After the assault on the Emberhold, Keyleth got into a very heated argument with Lady Kima about how her beliefs in her god's protection put their party in grave peril and caused Grog to get captured. She also told Kima that she hoped, in her efforts to rid the world of K'Varn, would not end up becoming the thing she was trying to destroy. She also expressed concern to the rest of her group that she did not want Kima or the people of Emon to gain control of the Horn of Orcus as she did not completely trust them. Despite their differences, Keyleth would later save Kima from the abomination in the episode Glass and Bone. She also apologized to Kima, who forgave her earlier outburst. However, the two still often find themselves at odds. Keyleth has expressed an interest in learning how to make potions. Before the Stream Keyleth almost died when she went up against an aboleth as a shark. Because the aboleth created a slime that taints the water and pulls oxygen out of it, Keyleth began to drown. While the group was in an alternate plane of existence controlled by a being known as the Dread Emperor. Keyleth was able to stop a fight against a large tree-like monster using her ability Command Planets. Vox Machina were forced to fight a creature that behaved similarly to The Pied Piper of Hamelin in lore. One of its defenses was using children chained from their necks to it as living shields to block the group's attacks. When Keyleth attempted to rescue one of the children with her Vine Whip ability, she got into a tug of war fight with the creature over the child. The child accidentally died when his neck broke from too much pressure around the collar. Quests Keyleth's quest seems to be to complete her Ahrementé, this requires her to seek out the sister-tribes of the Air Ashari in order to introduce and establish respect amongst the fellow headmasters. Abilities Keyleth has many different spells at her disposal. Mostly she uses her magic to transform into different creatures when in combat, though she has at one time tried to impersonate a dwarf. Air Spells * Thunder Wave Earth Spells * Stone Skin * Stone Wall Other Spells * Create Fog * Entangle * Polymorph Creature * Transform Self * Vine Whip References